Delay circuits delay an input signal to generate an output signal which is a delayed version of the input signal. Most delay circuits have a specified delay between the input and output signals. In some applications, some delay circuits cause the actual delay between the input and output signals to be different from the specified delay because of changes in operating conditions such as operating voltage and temperature. Therefore, some of these delay circuits are unsuitable for some applications when the operating condition changes.
For these and other reasons stated below, and which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for an improved delay circuit.